Truth About My Life
by calypsoditan
Summary: truth can hurt...
1. Chapter 1

_**Enjoy the first chapter of my new story!**_

_**I don't own Bakugan or any song used!**_

Dan's p.o.v-

I'm so happy that things on Neathia are fine and that queen Serena said that we could go back home for a couple of weeks. So we teleported on earth in New York, where Runo lived now, so we are walking down to her new home. When I got there I was so happy I was going to see Runo again, I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Shun, Marucho, Fabia, Jake and i waited a while then I said, "Maybe she's not home?" Man I feel bad for not telling her anything. So we all started walking along the streets of New York. I was depressed! I miss Runo so much! Then I lifted my head and I saw her… "Runo…" I muttered. The brawlers all looked at her as she entered a warehouse looking house. "Why is she going in there?" Marucho asked. "Let's find out!" I said running to the door where Runo was. She was beautiful, in a long yellow dress and her hair up in a bun with a light pink mask. She gave a man at the door a piece of paper. "Ok miss. Runo enjoy the party." Said the man as Runo went inside. Now we knew that we could get in easily. We all looked at each other. "Let's go!" I said as we teleported inside the warehouse and when we got inside we were changed into formalwear with masks. Then we walked to a big room, probably the ball room, to look for Runo. She was nowhere to be found, and then I turned around just to see that everyone had gone. I need to find Runo!

Shun's p.o.v-

"Where to hell did everyone go?" I asked myself as I looked through the waves of people flooding the room. *Voulez-Vous- Abba song starts* as the song started everyone started moving around and I got even more confused. I started walking backwards and BANG! I hit someone behind me I turned around straight away and so did the girl I bumped into. She was beautiful, a thin little body fitting a green and white dress which was different lengths, a pale spotless face with short orange hair hanging and a white mask. "Wow…" I whispered to myself as I stared as froze. She looked at me and I stared at her. Then I thought back at what the queen told us, to have fun. I looked at the girl as I thought. Then I came out and spoke, "do you want to dance?" I asked the girl and she blushed, this just added to her beauty, and nodded. (Just imagine the dancing a bit like the movie Mamma Mia! And at the ah ahhs in the songs Shun held the girl by the waist and she hand one hand on his chest stroking it very sexily, and the other would just go anywhere.)

Wow who is this girl? She's a great dancer and I feel quite turned on by the way she's touching me.

Dan's p.o.v-

Finally I found Fabia , Marucho and Jake but where's Shun? We kept on looking around the room until we heard someone say, "Did you see those two dance! Who's that hunky black haired guy?" we all looked at each other and said, "Shun…" as we ran to the dance floor. "There he is! What the hell is he doing?" Marucho yelled as we watched Shun dance with this "wow" girl.

No one's p.o.v-

*song ended* Shun was dumbstruck they had stopped with the girl one leg on the floor and the other folded and Shun held her by her waist. They were face to face. Then the girl opened her mouth, "Shun…?" she whispered to him. Shun was confused who was she? The brawlers just stood there and stared at them. Shun took his mask off with one hand still holding her with the other. The girl nudged a bit still in his arms. Then a bunch of voices called out, "SHUN?" the brawlers turned around to see Runo, Mira, Keith, Ace and Baron in formalwear without their masks. "What are you guys doing here?" Dan and Marucho shouted as they ran to them. Then they looked back at Shun and the girl. Still holding her Shun unlaced the girl's mask and lifted it off. Shun and the brawlers were surprised by who was in front of them. "ALICE!" they all shouted except for Runo, Mira, Keith, Ace and Baron. Alice gave a small smile and looked at them all.

Later after Alice had explained everything-

"So this is your little sister's birthday party?" Dan asked Alice as Alice nodded. "And this warehouse is "The house of Pirates" (it's like the warehouse in step up 3d) where you live now?" Shun asked her.

"Since I was I little kid." Alice told them how Moscow was her grandfather's house and when he died she permanently lives in New York now. "Alice! Kyla is looking for you!" A voice from the room called Alice. "Coming! Please have fun. Excuse me." Alice said as she left everyone to have some fun.

One hour later-

Alice was on the balcony staring at the night sky. "Hey." Shun said going up to her handing her a drink. "Hey." Alice said taking the drink and both drank and put their glasses down. They both looked at each other. "I missed you Shun." Alice whispered to him.

"I missed you too Alice." Shun said as they got closer and closed their eyes. Their lips where centimeters apart, they could feel each other's warm breathe they were about to kiss and… "Alice?" a little voice from behind called as they opened their eyes and jumped apart. They turned and saw a little orange haired girl in a little purple dress. "Kyla!" Alice said in surprise.

"Alice I thought you told me everything. Why didn't you tell me about your boyfriend?" Kyla said

Alice and Shun looked at each other and blushed. "Kyla! He's just a good friend!" Alice tried to explain.

"Right…" Kyla said think a lot.

"Shun this is Kyla my sister and Kyla this is Shun my friend." Alice introduced them as Shun kneeled down to say hi. "Wow you are cute! No wonder Alice has a picture of you on her bedside- table!" Kyla told Shun as both Shun and Alice blushed like mad. "Kyla!" Alice shouted as Kyla giggled and Shun got up. "I think I should go…" Shun said as he went back inside with a huge blush on his face.

"Alice can you please sing that wonderful song you wrote please!" Kyla begged her big sister.

"You mean "Been here all along" Kyla?" Alice said as she bent down to her sister and Kyla nodded. "Ok just for you." Alice whispered as both of them went inside and Alice up on the stage.

"Hey yawl this is a song I wrote and my sister's favorite. Hope you like it." Alice started

_Sun rise and I lift up my head then I smile at your picture sitting next to my bed__  
__Sun set and you're feeling okay cause you smile at the letter that I sent you today__  
__Can't wait till I see you again and we both say remember when__  
__The band played on the fourth of July and you held me on your shoulders way up high___

_Your still there for me__  
__Wherever there might be__  
__And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea__  
__That you can't sleep tonight knowing it's all right__  
__I believe that you're listening to my song__  
__You're with me__  
__You've been here all along__  
__You've been here all along_

"man is that Alice? Wow!" Runo exclaimed as the brawlers watched her.

_Back then you walked me to school told me to be careful and to follow the rules__  
__Fast forward you taught me to drive you gave me the keys and we went for a ride__  
__And I can't wait till I see you again and we both say remember when__  
__I'm holding on to moments like that and I know that their coming back_

_Your still there for me__  
__Wherever there might be__  
__And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea__  
__That you can't sleep tonight knowing It's all right__  
__I believe that you're listening to my song__  
__You're with me__  
__You've been here all along__  
__You've been here all along__  
_Kyla went up to Shun, "you know she wrote this song for you." She said as Shun blushed even more. _  
__Yeah_

_All along the way I keep you in my heart and in my prayers__  
__You'll always be the one who cares the most__  
__Counting all the days__  
__I see you running up to say, " I missed you"__  
__I missed you_

_Your still there for me__  
__Wherever there might be__  
__And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea__  
__That you can't sleep tonight knowing It's alright__  
__I believed that you're listening to my song_

_Your still there for me__  
__Wherever there might be__  
__And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea__  
__That you can't sleep tonight knowing It's alright__  
__I believed that you're listening to my song__  
__You're with me__  
__Cause you're with me__  
__You've been here all along__  
__You've been here all along__ . _

"Wow…" was all that Shun could say. She's beautiful... he thought as everyone clapped. Then everyone stopped clapping. Then there was silence, which was broken from someone clapping and walking up toward the stage. A girl with short black hair and her face and skin was like Alice's. "Jane…" Alice said as she jumped off the stage. "You weren't invited get out." Alice's face was serious and angry.

"What I can't come to my little sister's party? Oh Alice don't get angry." Jane said as she sarcastically smiled. "Get out Jane! You are not a sister to us anymore!" Alice shouted at Jane and Kyla went behind Alice. The brawlers were all very confused. "You guys never change! Anyway I'm not here to party! I'm here to challenge the pirates at a dance of!" as Jane said that some people gathered around Alice and Kyla. "No go away!" Kyla yelled at Jane.

"Alice accepts or you know what I will tell these people." Jane said as people gathered around her.

"Fine. Upstairs, an all house challenge." Alice told them as they went upstairs. The brawlers were even more confused and followed Alice and Kyla.

Upstairs-

"Ready" Alice asked the Dragons, Jane's crew.

"Born ready." Jane told her as Alice gave a glare at her. Then Alice turned on the music system.

*crank it up- Ashley Tisdale starts*

The brawlers sat down and watched as the dragons started to dance and Jane to sing aswell.

_Th-Th-This beat is hypnotic__  
__I wanna ride like a shofa__  
__The sound of zonic's__  
__Controlling me just like a rova__  
__I go bionic, so D-D-DJ put it on__  
__I'm losing logic and cruising deeper in the zone_

_It's so cinematic__  
__Charismatic_

_G-Got me froze up_

_This psychopathic__  
__Beat is something_

_I need a dose of__  
__I'm systematic__  
__Mo-Moving every single bone__  
__There's no mechanic__  
__That can't understand what I'm on_

_Let's crank it up {crank it up}__  
__Until the walls cave in__  
__Crank it up {Crank it up}__  
__Put the record on spin__  
__Cause I am ready to party__  
__Gonna get my girls and get naughty__  
__Crank it up {Crank it up}__  
__Until the walls cave in__  
__Just crank it up_

"Wow… they are so good!" Marucho stated.

_Oh, oh, oh, whoa__  
__Oh, oh, oh, whoa {Crank it up}__  
__Oh, oh, oh, whoa__  
__Oh, oh, oh, whoa_

_Th-Th-This beat is melodic__  
__Harmonic, got me striking poses__  
__I get up on it, electronically feeling so fresh__  
__It's so erotic my body's like a cyclone__  
__I'm like a puppet, can't stop it__  
__Drop it like a stone__  
_

_It's so cinematic__  
__Charismatic_

_G-Got me froze up__  
__This psychopathic_

_Beat is something_

_I need a dose of__  
__I'm systematic__  
__Mo-Moving every single bone__  
__There's no mechanic__  
__That can't understand what I'm on_

_Let's crank it up {crank it up}__  
__Until the walls cave in__  
__Crank it up {Crank it up}__  
__Put the record on spin__  
__Cause I am ready to party__  
__Gonna get my girls and get naughty__  
__Crank it up {Crank it up}__  
__Until the walls cave in__  
__Just crank it up_

_Up, up, up, DJ, up, up, up__  
__Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up louder!_

_Let's crank it up {crank it up}__  
__Until the walls cave in__  
__Crank it up {Crank it up}__  
__Put the record on spin__  
__Cause I am ready to party__  
__Gonna get my girls and get naughty__  
__Crank it up {Crank it up}__  
__Until the walls cave in__  
__Just crank it up_

_I systematically mo-move every bone__  
__So crank it up I wanna get in the zone__  
__I systematically mo-move every bone__  
__So crank it up I wanna get in the zone_

*song ended*

Jane ended to face Alice with a smirk on her face and Alice glared at her. "Our turn." Alice said as the pirates put on their song and dance and Alice and Kyla sang.

*Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne starts*

_[Chorus]__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You!__  
__I don't like your girlfriend!__  
__No way! No way!__  
__I think you need a new one__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You!__  
__I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!__  
__I know that you like me__  
__No way! No way!__  
__No it's not a secret__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You!__  
__I want to be your girlfriend_

Everyone was dumb struck as Alice and danced and sang.

_[Verse 1]__  
__You're so fine__  
__I want you mine__  
__You're so delicious__  
__I think about ya all the time__  
__You're so addictive__  
__Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?__  
__Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious__  
__Hell yeah__  
__I'm the ********* princess__  
__I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_[Bridge]__  
__She's like so whatever__  
__You could do so much better__  
__I think we should get together now__  
__And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_[Chorus]__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You!__  
__I don't like your girlfriend!__  
__No way! No way!__  
__I think you need a new one__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You!__  
__I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!__  
__I know that you like me__  
__No way! No way!__  
__No it's not a secret__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You!__  
__I want to be your girlfriend_

_[Verse 2]__  
__I can see the way, I see the way you look at me__  
__And even when you look away I know you think of me__  
__I know you talk about me all the time again and again__  
__Now come over here, tell me what I want to hear__  
__Better yet make your girlfriend disappear__  
__I don't want to hear you say her name ever again__  
__(And again and again and again!)_

_[Bridge]__  
__She's like so whatever__  
__You could do so much better__  
__I think we should get together now__  
__And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_[Chorus]__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You!__  
__I don't like your girlfriend!__  
__No way! No way!__  
__I think you need a new one__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You!__  
__I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!__  
__I know that you like me__  
__No way! No way!__  
__No it's not a secret__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You!__  
__I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapping around my finger__  
__Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better__  
__There's no other__  
__No one can this thing, I can__  
__She's so stupid__  
__What the hell were you thinking?__  
__[Repeat]_

_[Chorus (repeat)]_

When they finished the dragons were gone. On the floor there was a note; "you won this time Alice." It read. As Alice and the others except one went down stairs. "I guess you want to know what that was about?" the person told the brawlers. They nodded.

"My name is Nick I am the co-captain of the pirates. Well the girl with black hair was Jane Alice's twin sister." When he said that everyone looked up and looked very confused. "Let me tell you everything from the start. The twins were separated from their parents at birth and given to a very bad couple. The couple fought all the time and Alice and Jane still liked each other back then and they took care of one another. The couple always left the twins at home alone to take care of themselves. One day they when they were 8 they went out to the streets of New York. At the time I was 13 and they went up to central park and saw us dance. Seconds later they joined us, and when the couples were killed in a car crash they lived with us, the pirates. When they were ten they found the house and we bought it and lived here ever since."

All the brawlers were surprised that Alice had lived like that. "what about Alice and Jane hating each other?" Fabia asked Nick.

"well two days after we bought the house at the door step came a business woman with Little Kyla and she said that Kyla was their sister but that their mother had died and their father was missing."

"Oh my word. Poor girls…" Mira said sadly.

"One year later the dragons appeared out of the blue and asked Alice and Jane to join them. Alice said no straight away but Jane went with them and Alice was really mad that Jane had gone to someone who would make her the star of it all that she hated Jane ever since. When Kyla was old enough we told her and understood why Alice was angry and she was too. And that's how it all went." Nick finished explaining the whole thing.

"Poor Alice and Kyla!" Jake exclaimed. Everyone felt sad. For them and went back down stairs to find Alice when they went down stairs they saw Alice. When they started to walk toward her they saw Jane walk on the stage. "Jane go away!" Kyla yelled.

"Wait sis I have a few words for Alice." Everyone looked up.

"I want to congratulate my twin sister Alice for going through her first month of pregnancy!" Jane told everyone and disappeared. Everyone gasped and looked at Alice, who had her hands on her mouth and her eyes wide open. "Alice… is it true?" Dan shouted as Alice started to tear and ran out of the room.

_**Sorry it was so long!**_

_**R&R please!**_

_**Calypsoditan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Enjoy my second chapter!_**

No one's p.o.v-

Alice ran out of the ballroom into the hallway. "I'll go after her." Fabia said running out of the room. Everyone stared at the door and started to talk. "All right y'all party over time to go!" Nick told everyone and everyone left except the brawlers.

Fabia ran out of the room and looked around for Alice, she walked around the hallways then she saw a little pale figure curled up in a corner sobbing. "Alice…" Fabia whispered as she walked to her. "So it's true…" Fabia asked Alice and she lifted her head and nodded. "Do you know whose it is?" Fabia asked her as she sat beside Alice. Alice shook her head, "just call me slut; I don't even know who knocked me up." Alice said still crying.

"Listen Alice I don't know you very well so I can't judge you, but you're not a slut." Fabia stated.

"Fabia… I do know whose it is." Alice revealed between sobs, Fabia looked at her.

With the others-

"I can't believe Alice is pregnant! Why didn't she tell us?" Mira told the other brawlers.

"Well Mira if you were Alice and had this much responsibility in life would you disappoint everyone by says that you're a pregnant 17 year old?" Keith asked his sister.

"Good point." Mira admitted. Then the door opened and Fabia came in the room and looked at them. "Shun I think you should go talk to her." Fabia said as Shun got up and went to Alice's room. Nick came into the room and brought us to our rooms.

Shun was wondering why he had to go talk to Alice, he was also sad because Alice had someone. When Shun got to her room he opened the door and went inside. When he saw Alice looking out of the window still tearing he closed the door behind him and walked up closer to her. There were questions flooding his mind. "So… who's the father?" He asked the question he really wanted to know about. Alice looked up to Shun, "you really don't remember do you?" Alice said as she was about to cry again. At this point Shun had no idea of what she was saying. "If someone sleeps with me I wouldn't care if they didn't care about me after, but at least that they would remember." Alice told Shun who was even more confused than ever. "Shun you're the father!" Alice finally admitted. Shun was shocked he froze for a few seconds then walked up to Alice. "What? When did it happen?" Shun asked the red head who was crying again. "Well at the celebration after you guys defeated Zenoheld we both had one drink but I guess we both never drank because it took only one drink to get us and it just happened. When I woke in the morning I ran home before you woke. Two days later I felt sick so I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive." Shun started to remember vaguely the details, he blush a little. Shun went to sit next to her and hugged her, Alice looked up at him "I'm sorry Alice." He whispered to her as he looked down at her and leaned in and kissed her. They parted just 1 centimeter apart and looked at each other. Then Alice jumped into Shun's arms kissing him again, it was a very warm and passionate kiss. The kiss was followed by touching and making-out.

In the morning-

Shun woke up with the morning sun in his eyes. He opened his eyes and took a look around and remembered what had happened last night. He looked at the empty space in the bed beside him which last night Alice filled. Then Shun got up from bed and went up to the bed room's bathroom door, but it was locked. "Alice are you in there?" Shun called at the bathroom door.

"Erm… yeah I'll be right out." Alice voice called from the bathroom as she blushed a bit. Shun went back on the bed and laid on it thinking about all that had happened. He and Alice were going to have a baby and he could believe it. Then the bathroom door opened and Alice came out and Shun couldn't believe what he saw. Alice was wearing a pair of dark purple cargo pants, her hair was straightened and she had coloured extensions clipped up in her hair. He was also surprised by the white vest top she was wearing that was short to the top of her hips uncovering her belly and her belly piercing, a 3 centimeter gold chain that held a little purple jem heart. This was not the Alice he was used to at all; she looked sexy and hotter than usual. Shun was dumb struck, totally and utterly, as he got up from the bed and walked up behind Alice who was blushing as she saw him. Alice turned to the mirror and Shun came behind her and embraced her from behind. "You're beautiful Alice." Shun told her as she blushed even more and smiled in the mirror looking at him. "Alice, do you want to keep it?" Shun asked as her smiled disappeared and a thinking looked took over her face. "Yeah, i do how about you?" Alice asked back to him. "Well… yeah i do too." He answered back; Alice gave him a short little smile as she lifted one hand and caressed his face. "Shun can you do me a favor please." She whispered to him as he looked at her face, "sure." He told her as he gave her a smile.

"Please don't leave me." Alice whispered thinking back at the month she passed on her own fighting this. Shun looked down at her and smiled again, "i promise you that we will go through this together." He promised her and she went to give him a quick peck on the lips. Then they both went down stairs to have breakfast in the main room where the rest of the brawlers were. Shun watched everyone eat as he did but he noticed that Alice did not touch food, her head was rested on his shoulder and she watched everyone eat. Then i noticed that Alice was looking into the corner where Kyla was. She seemed to be talking to someone but no one was there. Alice lifted her head "Kyla?" she said as she stood up and ran to her little sister. "She's been doing this all morning we thought it was something normal." Ace told Alice. Alice to her sister who was facing the wall, her eyes were faded. "Kyla! Kyla! Kyla? Kyla!" Alice snapped her fingers at Kyla's face, and then she snapped out of it. "Oh Kyla." Alice said as she hugged her quickly then let her go. "I saw her again the girl in white she said she will protect us Alice." Kyla told her sister and walked to the television and Alice to the brawlers. "Who's this girl in white?" Jake asked Alice. "Kyle has had these visions since she was two about this girl in white. She drew pictures of her. At least she has someone to talk to except for me. This has helped her autism a lot." Alice told the brawlers. "Anyway today i have to go up to the hospital for some tests so I'll be going." Alice told them. "Oh no you're not on your own you're not Alice we'll come with you." And all the girls went out with Alice.

On the streets of New York-

The streets were strangely clam this morning. So the girls were walking up the streets to the hospital, when a guy jumped in front of them. "Hey you're that dancing chick aren't ya!" he asked Alice.

"What's it to ya?" Alice asked in a really American accent.

"Well listen me and my crew are the best on the streets and there isn't one of us under the age of 20 and then you little 17 year old come in on the streets and think you're all that. So you k now what I'm getting at?" The guy said in a cocky voice.

"Bring. It. On." Alice said as they went in the street dance place near there.

"Ok little girl show us watcha got!" the guy shouted

"Oh that's it." Alice was somewhat mad.

*Slave 4 U- glee version starts alice sings and sexy dances around show her dancing skills*

I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too and I need to do what I feel like doing so let me go and just listen.

All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.

Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.

Get it get it, get it get it (whoooa)  
Get it get it, get it get it (whoooooa)(do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (ooohhhh)(this feels good)

I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.

What's practical is logical. what the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.

I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.

Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me,  
(are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name and age.  
(lets go)

(like that)  
(you like it)  
(now watch me)

Get it get it, get it get it (whoooa)  
Get it get it, get it get it (whoooooa)  
Get it get it, get it get it (ooohhhh)  
[panting]

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(I just feel I let myself go)

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(uh uh uh)

Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me,  
(are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name and age.

I'm a slave for you. (take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave (it just feels right) for you. (it just feels good)  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (baby)

Get it get it, get it get it (whoooa)  
Get it get it, get it get it (whoooooa)  
Get it get it, get it get it (ooohhhh)  
[panting]

Get it get it, get it get it (whoooa)  
Get it get it, get it get it (whoooooa)  
Get it get it, get it get it (ooohhhh)  
[panting]

I'm a slave for you. (here we go now)  
I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. (here we go) I won't deny it, (yeah)  
I'm not trying to hide it.

*song end*

The guy was impressed by her a lot. "You ain't half bad!" the guy went up to Alice and shook her hand. "Thanks i just don't like people underestimating me by my age." Alice told the guy the girls were surprised that Alice could even do that while pregnant. Then the girls left for the hospital were Alice went in to do her tests while the girl waited outside, until Alice came back out. "So… how did it go?" Runo asked the girl who was smiling at them then she sighed. "It's twins… a girl and a boy!" Alice told the girls who hugged the red head. Then they went back to the house to tell Shun and the others. When they got to the house Alice went to look for Shun while the girls sat on the couches. Shun and the others could not be found. Then Alice went back to the girls and they were gone too. Then Alice noticed that all of the guy's and girls' things were gone. "i thought you promised Shun." Alice said as she sat down crying once more.

The day boy' p.o.v-

When Alice and the girl left the guys were left in the house. "So Shun you good with Alice now right?" Dan asked his friend and he nodded. Then Dan's Baku-pod rang when he answered it he found himself with all the guys in Neathia.

Later girls' p.o.v-

So Alice was having twins the girl all thought as they got back to the house. Alice went looking for Shun and the girls sat down. As soon as they sat Fabia's Baku-pod rang she pressed the answer button and found herself in Neathia with all the girls, all except Alice.

**_Hoped you liked it!_**

**_R&R plz!_**

**_Calypsoditan._**


End file.
